Don't Ever Grow Up
by Fiona3210
Summary: Inspired by the song Don't Ever Grow Up by Taylor Swift. Negaduck's taking a shower when the song plays on the radio. Twoshot. If I owned Darkwing Duck then this wouldn't be on , would it?
1. Chapter 1

Most times after meetings, since they usually took place in the early morning and they almost always committed crimes at night, the members of the Fearsome Five, besides Negaduck, would hang around the base (who knows why Negaduck lets them), playing games, listening to the radio, and other things that most people did when they hung out with their friends. Yes, the four super powered members of the gang considered the other three their friends. The only two who ever really had issues was Megavolt and Liquidator, and that's just because of the whole 'water shorts out electricity' thing. Today was no different, and as Negavolt showered (just because he was a villain doesn't mean he didn't prefer to smell decent. Besides, it helped when impersonating his doppelganger), the other members of the Fearsome Five relaxed in the living room with the radio on, although they were more focused on their game of Uno then whatever song was playing. That was, until _it _came on. The station they had been listening to had been playing fast paced songs (much to Quackerjack's delight, he _loves _fast paced music), and the slow acoustic guitar that introduced the song caught their attention. Bushroot smiled contentedly at this change, he had always liked soft and sweet music. Quackerjack was slightly disappointed, but decided that it was a good song anyway, while Megavolt was about to change the channel before one of his light bulbs talked to him and told him that it liked the song, which caused Megavolt to sit down for the light bulb's sake. Liquidator raised a watery eyebrow at the sudden change of style, but otherwise completely ignored it as he turned back to the game, only to find the others caught up in the song. Now listening to the words, Liquidator couldn't help but smile as he remembered his son, who was now an adult.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Negaduck could clearly hear the song through the door.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger,_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight._

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreaming, _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light._

Almost against his will, his mind shifted to thoughts of his Gosalyn, the one person who he would ever admit (although you'd probably be long dead by the time he said it) to care about, besides himself.

_To you, everything's funny,_

_You've got nothing to regret._

The song was right. The sweet, innocent girl that was Negaduck's daughter had never done anything bad.

_I'd give all I had honey,_

_If you could stay like that._

In the living room, Bushroot had already succumbed to tears at the sad song.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

Negaduck thought back to when NegaGosalyn was younger, and found himself smiling slightly.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_ It could stay this simple._

_I won't let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_No, no one will desert you._

_Just try to never grow up._

It was true. If anyone ever hurt his Gosalyn, well let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty. And he knew that, despite the threats, he would never willingly leave his Gos. Instantly, his mind flashed to when the Friendly Four took her away from him. He had been helpless to stop it as they brought her with them without ever giving him a chance to say goodbye.

_Never grow up._

During the short guitar solo, it was obvious that the over-emotional Quackerjack had joined his fellow teammate in crying and Megavolt was sniffling slightly. The only one that was seemingly not affected was Liquidator, and even on him you could see his expression softening.

_You're in the car, on the way to the movies,_

_And you're mortified your mom is dropping you off._

_At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do,_

_And you can't wait to move out, and call your own shots._

Negaduck's mind went to the time when they let her visit him (after much pleading on her part) for a couple of days. He had stared at the now-teenager in surprise, and probably would have embraced her, if it wasn't for the fact that Bushroot was turning the corner from where the plant-mutant had dropped the girl off.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block._

_Remember, that she's getting older too._

_And don't lose the way that_ _you dance,_

_Around in your pj's getting ready for school._

Another small, almost nonexistent smile graced the overlord's lips, as he thought about the many times he had gone upstairs to wake the duckling, only to find her already awake and about to go down while she hummed a melody under her breath.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_It could stay this simple._

In the other room, Megavolt was beginning to lose it as well. Negaduck could hear something that sounded either like sobs or somebody trying to breathe after laughing too hard. He took a wild guess that it was the first one.

_And no one's ever burned you,_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred._

Negaduck took a sharp intake of air at this statement, surprised, but brushed it off as a coincidence.

_And even though you want to,_

_Just try to never grow up._

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room,_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home._

It couldn't have sounded that good, considering most times he got home late, grumpy, and tired. Gosalyn had even nicknamed him Mr. Grumpy Puss because of it, which he only let her call him when there was nobody around.

_Remember the footsteps,_

_Remember the words said,_

Not all of them were the best things to say in front of a girl her age.

_And all your little brother's favorite songs._

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone._

Not even Liquidator could fight the sad melody anymore as silent tears dripping down his face, invisible if you weren't paying attention.

_So here I am,_

_In my new apartment,_

_In a big city_

_ They just dropped me off._

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be,_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on._

Negaduck turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He got a strange feeling that the girl singing the song was now singing to him.

_Wish I'd never grown up._

The voice was faint, and Negaduck almost thought he had misheard something when the song sprung back.

_I wish I never grown up._

The girl was tear chocked as she sang that, and if Negaduck was his twin, he would have felt sorry for her. But he wasn't his double so he didn't really care about how upset the singer became, and instead turned to shave.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,_

_Wish I'd never grown up,_

_Could still be little._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,_

_Wish I'd never grown up,_

_It could still be simple._

Negaduck had the strange feeling he recognized the voice, but quickly shoved it aside.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_It could stay this simple._

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_And even though you want to,_

_Please try to never grow up._

_Oh, don't you ever grow up._

_Oh, just never grow up._

With that the song ended, and Negaduck finally realized why the voice seemed so familiar to him. It was his daughter's.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how long he had stood there, tears in his eyes as he finally stopped crying. He hadn't seen his daughter since she was 14 and the sudden burst of unfamiliar emotions he had gotten from finally hearing her again had just over reacted to the situation. Sad blue eyes hardened as they stared at the unmasked mallard in the mirror. Negaduck quickly tied the familiar fabric around his face as he turned around heading out into the hallway. He walked into the living room to find the bawling people that made up the rest of the Fearsome Five.

"Why in the world are you knobs on the floor? Crying, no less. I thought you morons were villains, not schoolgirls," he taunted, keeping his voice calm. He knew it scared people more when he talked that way.

"D-d-didn't you h-hear the s-song?" Bushroot asked timidly, terrified of the shorter duck, and still recovering from his tears.

"Of course I did, everyone who lives anywhere in a ten mile radius did, you nincompoops!" He shouted at them. Quackerjack pulled out Mister Banana Brain.

"How heartless are you, Sue?" The doll said in response.

"Four out of five cardiologists agree that our leader needs a new heart," Liquidator added in his typical salesman slang. Negaduck grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin. No, it was a demented grin. It did the trick, and the other members of the Five were cowering in a corner.

"Do you want me to show you just how _heartless_ I can be?" Negaduck said, pulling out his chainsaw. Pleas of 'No!' were emitted from the group. Pleased with the fear he had enlisted in the others, he put the weapon away. "Good. Now you fools get ready to cause some mischief. We're going on a little fieldtrip to 537 Avian Way, got it?" he said sickly-sweet. The other members were to scared of their boss to question the way his smile became slightly warmer at the thought of giving the Mallards youngest member a little surprise visit.

**I've always thought that deep down (Really deep) that Negaduck actually cares about NegaGosalyn, just doesn't let anybody know. And a Cardiologist is a heart doctor. Tell me if I got them in character please! I know that during the song Negaduck was OOC, I did that on purpose, so please don't tell me off about that part.**


End file.
